


Falling (for you)

by MilkC



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, For Forever but Kleinsen, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkC/pseuds/MilkC
Summary: Evan and Jared have always been friends but, here is a time where they felt like more than friends (pre-canon floof :3)
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Kudos: 10





	Falling (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> What if For Forever actually happened but instead it was with Evan and Jared? (some parts of For Forever are in this, some I changed)

“Evan, hurry up! We’re almost at the top!” a 12-year-old Jared was eagerly scaling a tree with Evan behind him. Jared kept jumping from branch to branch like it was nothing. A branch could snap or he could lose his balance but he didn’t really care; he was just focused on getting to the top.

“Slow down, slow down! I don’t want to fall, it’s so high…” Evan was climbing up the tree at his own pace. 

In the distance, the golden sun was starting to go down over the apple orchard that was directly in front of them. Stupidly, Jared took a glance at the ground and it sunk in that they were extremely high up. In a slight panic, he froze dead in his tracks and hugged the trunk. A cool breeze brushed past him and the gentle sound of the leaves rustling calmed his nerves a bit. This gave him the courage to continue climbing.

However as soon as the breeze rushed over Evan, he clung onto the tree for dear life. Why did he think this was a good idea? Somehow, Jared had managed to convince him to climb this huge oak tree with him. He’d thought it would be fun, seeing the view from all the way up there and having to scale a tree with a friend. From a distance he thought it wasn’t that high but he’d underestimated the height severely. When the breeze passed, he loosened his grip on the trunk and continued going up. As he began to climb again, he noticed Jared was almost at the top. He was literally just hopping from each branch without a care in the world. This is what Evan admired about Jared. He wasn't scared of anything. Evan always wanted to live like that, bold and fearless like Jared. 

Jared was so close to the top and after pulling himself up to a branch, he had finally made it. God he was right, the view was beautiful from up here. “Evan, you’re so slow, get up here. The view is amazing!” Jared looked out in the distance, he could see for miles and miles. It was just an amazing sight! He felt like the king of the world.

Evan grunted as he pulled himself up a branch. The further he went up, the further he went up, the further apart the branches were. It was annoying but he could just manage to reach. “I’m… so close.” he panted.

“Not really ‘close’ but whatever you want to believe… and they’re not that far apart, stop being a baby!”

“Easy for you to say, you’re not weak like me.” Evan could see Jared laughing from up there. It was true though, Evan was weaker than Jared but not by much.

“You’re taking soooo long.” Jared complained as he turned away to look at the sunset. 

As Evan stepped on a branch, a loud snap was heard from it. The branch gave way. In a panic, Evan grabbed hold of a branch above him with both hands . However, he didn’t have a good grip on it and if he couldn’t pull himself up in time, he was bound to fall. “JARED, HELP!” he yelled as sweat dripped down his face.

“Wha- EVAN, HOLD ON!” almost immediately, Jared jumped down from each branch to reach Evan. 

“THAT’S WHAT I’M DOING!” Evan yelled back. He felt his achy fingers slipping. “HURRY UP, PLEASE!” he felt one of his arms completely give up and now he was hanging by one arm. His heart pounded like a drum with every breath he took. He closed his eyes and just prayed for Jared to come. 

Jared came racing down to where he was. He could see Evan slowly losing his grip and if he died now, it would be all his fault. As soon as he reached his branch, Evan’s arm was about to let go but Jared grabbed his hand just in time. “Hey… you can open your eyes now.” Jared said with a relieved smile as he patted him on the head. He pulled up Evan to a safer branch and he waited for him to say something.

It took a minute for Evan to process what just happened but when he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Jared looking at him quite worried. “I’m… alright! You saved me Jared.” Evan exclaimed with a smile.

“I- No problem.” Jared responded with a stutter. “Come on, let’s get to the top but this time I’ll be with you the whole way.” he held Evan’s hand tight and led him up to the top.

Slowly, the pair made their way up together. This time, they made sure to avoid all loose branches. They were successful at this and they managed to make it to the top.

“You were right, Jared, it is amazing up here.” Evan said as he stared at the sunset. “Amazing… just like you.”

Jared went red a little bit. He put an arm around Evan and they both watched the sunset. The red and orange light reflected on the tall trees like they were lit on fire. Trees stretched out as far as the eye can see. It was so peaceful and perfect up in the tree, they wished they could be like this, for forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea which came to me today lol  
> Thank you for 'Tree' (what a coincidence ik) for helping me edit some of this <3


End file.
